brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Soupperson1/Can You Paint With All The Colours Of TheWind?
I persume everyones notice Lego's lack in ethnic groups. Which needs to change. Brands Alot of brands these days have been atempting it to make it friendly for all ethnic groups: Disney pratically with their Princess line which has now 3 non white princesses. Jasmine in most toys has a light brown skin rather then dark peach. Disney has also ethnicfied with sevreal of their other brands e.g. Doc Mc Stuffins is an african american lead on disney junior. Nintendo has alot of ethnic characters in Pokémon X and Y. Samus's boyfriend is an african american. DC and Marvel have got alot more ethnic characters like Katana, Shang-Chi, John Stewart, Vixen, Falcon. Cacasians There is no lack in cacasian figures. Since 2004 I say weve got at least 300. Bruce Wayne, Han Solo, Willie Scott, Gool, and Ginny Weasley to name a few, I could go on hours typing if I wanted. Figures like Guard (Super Heroes) are made cacasian when they could be asian/african american and give much needed diversity to LEGO. Nova in the ultimate spiderman isnt white as you can see his chin, he is a very light brown. But LEGO made him white because Nougat is the lightest brown and they thought it was too dark :S. Asians Minifigures LEGO accutally have had asian minifigures yet I doubt alot of you have noticed, due to them looking so white.In fairness theres only three of them which could be another reason you didn't spot them The only difference is their eyes are slightly more narrow; Short Round and the Shanghai gansters. Also in LEGO City Undercover theres Chan Chuang whos just a regular minifigure with an asian name/voice actor. Mini-dolls There is no asian minidolls in friends, theres sevreal african americans but no asians. It will be curios to see what they do with Mulan, in the Disney Princess theme. DUPLO DUPLO no longer makes asian figures since that asian family set. Which needs to be undone. Asian children play with DUPLO too! Asian figures that should be made Katanna is a main character in Beware of the Batman, so why not? Mulan, Li Shang(her love intrest) and some asian mini-dolls to go with the Disney Princess and Friends themes. African Americans minifigures Lego has realsed some african american figures , theres more african americans then there is asians. But there still is very little figures: Mace Windu, Tonto, Red Knee,Chief Big Bear, and Nick Fury and Stass Allie are the only 3 realsed since 2010 I belive correct me if I'm wrong. The Lone Ranger has the most ammout of african american minifigures at 3. Woo? Stass Allie is the only african american physical minifigure LEGO has, and her eyes are purple! Unless your take out the sharpie and colour the eyes its hard to make her blend in. Those eyes stick out like a sore thumb. LEGO have not made white tiger or power man into minifigures which is annoying as they made the rest of the ultimate spiderman theme. minidolls There is sevreal coloured minidolls, Andrea, Matthew, Kate, Ella ect. Andrea appears in the least ammount of sets out of the main friends though. She also has the least ammount of variations. Which is extremely fustrating. Friends those have the most ammount of african american figures in LEGO. It also is one of the most diveresed girls toys I've ever seen. Usally we get one african american and thats it. Duplo Izzy from Jake and the Never Land Pirates and sevreal other DUPLO figures, but they're still to the miniority. African American figures that should be made Tiana has to be made, shes probally the most iconic female African American cartoon character today. Pocahontas is cool and its where ive got my title from.Storm hopefully is going to be made physical in the TBA X-Men Set(s). White Tiger and Power man need to be made. John Stewart, Cyborg, Martian Manhunter's john jones appearance are also good opitions. So Long I suggest supporting this blog on cuusso: http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/17990 if you have an account, and hopefully we'll get some figures. Bye for now! <3 Soupperson1 out Category:Blog posts